Ihr Retter
by NguyenHP
Summary: „Okay. Es war schön, sich mit Ihnen zu Unterhalten, Severus." Du strahlst ihn an und seine Augen glitzern. Als du diese Nacht in deinem Bett liegst, wird dir bewusst, was gerade geschehen ist. Du hast dich in deinem Lehrer verliebt.
1. Chapter 1

„Boah, bin ich aufgeregt. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein."

Du freust dich riesig und deine Freundin Pansy genauso. Ihr drängelt euch an kleinen Erstklässlern vorbei, die ziemlich verängstigt drein schauen.

„Aus dem Weg, ihr Zwerge", ruft Pansy und schubst ein kleines blondes Mädchen zur Seite, um mit dir Schritt zu halten.

„Hey, Mary. Schön dich zu sehen", rufen dir zwei Zwillinge, aus dem geöffneten Zugfenster, zu und ziehen komische Grimassen. Du winkst ihnen zu und schlüpfst mit deinem Koffer in den Hogwarts- Express im King Cross auf Gleis 9 ¾.

„Wie kannst du dich bloß mit Blutsverrätern abgeben, Marilyn?", fragt Pansy dich angewidert.

„Halt den Mund und nenn sie nie wieder so, klar, Parkinson?"

Du schnaubst vor Wut auf, doch die verfliegt in Null Komma Nichts, denn du hast in einem Abteil deinen Kumpel Ernie entdeckt. Du schiebst die Tür auf und begrüßt ihn mit einer Umarmung. Als du ihn los lässt, laufen seine Ohren knallrot an.

„Pass auf, McMilian, du sabberst gleich", ruft eine Stimme hinter dir.

Es ist Zacharias und auch ihn begrüßt du mit einer Umarmung.

„Verschwinde, Smith. Das Abteil ist nicht für Halbblut!"

Zacharias will noch etwas sagen, doch Malfoy stößt ihn einfach auf den Gang.

„Hey, Scout. Du solltest dich nicht mit so einem Pack abgeben. Dass ist unter unserem Niveau", meint er und grinst angewidert. Du kannst Draco Malfoy nicht ausstehen, auch wenn eure Eltern regelmäßig Kontakt haben.

„Ich entscheide immer noch, mit wem ich mich abgebe und mit wem nicht, Malfoy. Und jetzt verpiss dich gefälligst."

Du drehst dich um und lässt ihn einfach stehen. Du kannst spüren, wie er vor Wut und Empörung schäumt. Pansy schaut dich hasserfüllt an, obwohl sie deine Freundin ist, denn sie hat schon immer etwas für Malfoy übrig.

„Das wirst du bereuen, Scout!"

Und er zieht mit seinen Gorillas, Crabbe und Goyle, ab. Er kann dir keine Angst machen und du denkst auch nicht weiter über Malfoy oder Pansy nach, stattdessen unterhältst du dich mit Ernie über den neuen Komet 2000.

Als ihr in Hogwarts ankommt, meldet sich auch dein Magen zu Wort. Du hast riesigen Hunger und hoffst, dass die Zeremonie schnell vorübergeht und das Festessen anfängt. Doch du musst dich noch etwas gedulden.

Während der Häuserverteilung begrüßt ihr viele neue Slytherinschüler an eurem Tisch. Nach der Zeremonie hat Dumbledore jedoch noch etwas zu sagen. Es gibt einen neuen Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Sein Name ist Severus Snape und sieht noch ziemlich jung aus. Er ist wohl gerade erst mit seiner Ausbildung fertig geworden. Er hat schulterlanges, fettiges, schwarzes Haar und eine Hakennase. Du kannst nicht weiter über ihn nachdenken, denn auf deinem Teller erscheinen nun die köstlichsten Sachen, die man sich vorstellen kann. Was Dumbledore noch sagt, bemerkst du schon gar nicht mehr.

„Was meinst du, Mary? Sollte ich mitmachen?"

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht, du Schwachkopf. Du bist nicht Volljährig, McMilian", schnauzt Pansy ihn nach dem Essen an.

Ihr seid auf dem Weg in euren Gemeinschaftsraum, in den Kerker.

„Was mitmachen?"

„Na beim Trimagischem Turnier, du Superhirn."

Du hast schon von diesem Turnier gehört und bist froh, dass Ernie noch nicht teilnehmen darf.


	2. Chapter 2

Die nächsten Tage gehen ereignislos rum. Doch heute hast du Zaubertränke, dein Lieblingsfach und bist gespannt, wie sich der neue Professor wohl schlagen wird. Leider habt ihr Zaubertränke wieder mit den Gryffindors.

Du bist in Eile, denn du hast dein _Zaubertränke Band 5_ vergessen und der Unterricht würde jeden Augenblick beginnen. Du biegst um die nächste Ecke und Sekunden später findest du dich auf dem harten Steinboden wieder. Du bist über Mrs. Norris, Filchs treue Gefährtin, gestolpert. Mrs. Norris miaut laut auf und verschwindet, sicher um ihr Herrchen zu holen. Du fluchst laut vor dich hin und verschwindest schnell im nächsten Korridor. Natürlich kommst du zu spät zu Zaubertränke und Professor Snape zieht Slytherin glatt 5 Punkte ab und brummt dir Nachsitzen auf. Die anderen Slytherins werfen dir hasserfüllte Blicke zu und damit ist die Stunde für dich gelaufen.

Am Abend machst du dich auf den Weg zu Professor Snapes Büro. Du klopfst und trittst ein. Snape sitzt mit dem Rücken zu dir, doch das scheint ihn nicht zu stören, sich mit dir zu unterhalten.

„Ah, Miss Scout, da sind sie ja."

„Guten Abend, Sir."

Doch er scheint dich nicht gehört zu haben.

„Da dies Ihre erste Zaubertrankstunde war und mir berichtet wurde, dass Sie eine exzellente Schülerin sind, werde ich mit Ihrer Strafe nachsichtig sein."

Er steht auf und du kannst ihm direkt in die schwarzen Augen schauen.

„Man muss als Slytherin doch zusammenhalten, oder nicht, Miss Scout?"

Die wird bewusst, dass du ihn die ganze Zeit anstarrst und schaust verlegen auf den Boden und nickst.

„Gut, aber lassen Sie sich nichts mehr zu Schulden kommen. Sie können gehen."

Du nickst erneut. In dieser Nacht träumst du von großen, schwarz glänzenden Augen, die dich einen langen Korridor verfolgen.

Als die Champions ausgewählt werden, bist du sofort für Viktor Krum. Du kannst es einfach nicht glauben, dass Harry Potter, als Minderjähriger, beim Trimagischem Turnier teilnehmen darf und den ganzen Ruhm für sich hat, doch Malfoy sagt, dass Potter es keine 10 Minuten überleben wird. Nach der ersten Aufgabe jedoch denkst du, dass Potter gar nicht so ein Schwächling ist, wie Malfoy immer behauptet.


	3. Chapter 3

Der Weihnachtsball steht vor der Tür und versetzt das ganze Schloss in helle Aufregung, dich eingeschlossen. Leider leiden deine Noten darunter und du kassierst einen bösen Blicke von Snape, weil dein Sud des lebenden Todes euren ganzen Tisch eingesaut hat.

„Miss Scout, Ihre derzeitigen Leistungen lassen zu wünschen übrig."

Man findet dich deshalb in letzter Zeit immer öfters in der Bibliothek und nach einiger Zeit freundest du dich mit einem Mädchen aus der 4 Jahrgangsstufe an. Hermine Granger. Dir ist egal, dass sie mit diesem Potter befreundet ist.

Du bekommst viele Anfragen, wegen des Weihnachtsballs. Du bist über die Jahre ziemlich hübsch geworden. Unter anderem Cormac McLaggen, Fred Weasly und Viktor Krum baten dich, sie zu begleiten. Doch du sagtest allen, du würdest es dir überlegen.

Als du eines Abends auf den Weg in den Kerker bist, zieht dich plötzlich jemand zur Seite und drückt dich an die Wand. Du willst deinen Zauberstab zücken, doch du kommst nicht heran. Und da siehst du, wer dich überrumpelt hat. Draco Malfoy.

„Was willst du?", presst du hervor, denn er hält dich an den Schultern in Schach.

„Ich will, dass du mit mir auf den Weihnachtsball gehst."

„Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet mit dir dort hingehen wollen, Malfoy?", sagst du und er drückt dich noch fester gegen die Wand.

„Weil ich das so will und, zugegeben, so schlecht sehe ich doch auch nicht aus, oder?"

Er grinst wieder so arrogant, dass du ihm am liebsten einen Fluch anhexen willst. Er kommt mit seinem Gesicht näher. Er ist ein Stück größer als du, obwohl du ein Jahr älter bist. Seine blonden Haare riechen nach Vanille und seine grauen Augen sehen aus, wie ungeschliffene Diamanten. Er ist dir jetzt so nahe, dass sich eure Nasenspitzen schon fast berühren. Du willst dich losreißen, doch er ist ganz schön stark für seine Statur.

„Na komm schon, Mary!", flüstert er und beugt sich über dich.

Eure Lippen berühren sich nur flüchtig, denn schon im nächsten Moment siehst du einen hellen Lichtblitz aufflammen und Malfoy wird von dir weggerissen. Du holst tief Luft und drehst dich um. Und wen siehst du? Professor Snape!

„Was…?", stammelst du.

Du bist etwas verwirrt und Gedanken springen durch deinen Kopf.

„Sie sollten wissen, dass das gegen die Hausordnung verstößt und Sie eigentlich schon in Ihren Betten sein sollten."

Malfoy hat sich inzwischen aufgerappelt und sieht Snape wutentbrannt an.

„Wir…!"

Doch Snape unterbricht ihn.

„10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Nachsitzen für Sie beide."

Er verschwindet und du machst dich auf schnellstem Weg in deinen Schlafsaal.


	4. Chapter 4

Zwei Stunden vor Beginn des Balls, begibst du dich in deinen Schlafsaal. Du musst dich noch für den Ball rausputzen. Du hilfst Pansy mit ihrem Haar, die sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt hat, denn Malfoy hat sie gefragt, ob sie mit ihm auf den Ball geht. Pansy sieht wirklich klasse aus, doch du hast dich diesen Abend auch ganz schön aufgebretzelt.

Deine dunklen Locken hast du dir als lockere Hochsteckfrisur nach oben gebunden. Viel Make-up brauchst du nicht, doch ein bisschen Lippenstift hast du trotzdem aufgetragen. Das Rot beißt sich wunderbar mit deinen hellblauen Augen. Dein Kleid ist pechschwarz mit einem kleinen Ausschnitt. Dazu mit großer Rückenansicht. Es geht dir bis knapp über die Knie und deine silbernen High-Heels passen perfekt zu deinem Schmuck, den dir deine Mutter geschickt hat.

Als du in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommst, bleiben alle Blicke an dir kleben. Vor allem die der Jungen. Auch Malfoy schaut dich eine Zeit lang an, doch du gehst Schnurstraks zu Cormac, der vor dem Kerker auf dich wartet. Auch er sieht nicht schlecht aus und er macht dir auf dem Weg in die Große Halle viele Komplimente.

Der Ball wird von den vier Champions eröffnet und du musst schon sagen, dass Hermine sich selbst übertroffen hat. Nach einiger Zeit gesellen sich immer mehr Paare auf die Tanzfläche und du ziehst Cormac mit dir. Du liebst es zu tanzen und bist auch ziemlich gut darin. Nach einer Weile kannst du nicht mehr und gehst mit Cormac ein wenig im Schloss spazieren. Als ihr im Astronomieturm ankommt, schließt er die Tür und kommt auf dich zu. Er legt seine Hand auf deinen Rücken und die andere um deine Hüfte, beugt sich über dich und küsst dich. Er ist ganz schön stürmisch und du kannst seinen heißen Atem spüren. Dir ist alles egal. Du küsst einen Jungen, der dir vollkommen gleichgültig ist und du spürst, dass das nicht richtig ist. Du versuchst ihn vor dir weg zu drücken, doch das scheint ihn erst recht anzustacheln. Er zieht dich noch fester an sich und du versuchst nun mit Gewalt ihn von dir wegzustoßen. Da werdet ihr je unterbrochen.

Die Tür zum Astronomieturm wird aufgerissen und es überrascht dich, wen du da siehst.

„Lassen Sie sie los, McLaggen!"

Und erneut flammt ein Blitz auf und Cormac wird gegen den nächsten Steinpfosten geschleudert. Du stehst mit weit aufgerissenen Augen da und siehst zu, wie Snape Cormac am Umhang packt und aufzehrt. Jetzt steht auch Filch da und schaut freudestrahlend von dir zu Cormac und wieder zurück. Er freut sich sichtlich auf die kommende Strafe, die dich und McLaggen ereilen wird.

„Filch, kümmern Sie sich um unseren Frauenhelden, McLaggen hier!"

Du bist dir nicht sicher, aber hörst du da etwa Neid heraus? Nein! Du musst dich irren.

„Und ich kümmere mich um Miss Scout."

Er schaut dich mit seinen schwarzen Augen an, doch du versuchst seinem Blick zu ignorieren. Als Filch mit McLaggen verschwunden ist, gibt dir Snape ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Ihr lauft durch etliche Korridore und trefft ab und an händchenhaltende Pärchen. Darunter auch Pansy und Malfoy, der dich schadenfroh angrinst. Ihr kommt in Snapes Büro an und du lässt dich auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Tisch nieder. Snape setzt sich, nicht wie erwartet, auf seinen Stuhl, sondern neben dich.

„Ich hoffe, das wird nicht zur Gewohnheit, Miss Scout."

Er lächelt dich an, doch es ist kein schadenfrohes oder gar gehässiges Lächeln, sondern eher amüsiert.

„Ehm… nein, Sir. Natürlich nicht", antwortest du und schaust verlegen drein.

Du zitterst ein wenig, weil Snapes Bürofenster offen und da draußen immer noch Dezember ist und du sitzt mit einem kurzen Kleid da, was nicht wirklich warm hält. Leider hat das auch Snape gemerkt.

„Ist Ihnen kalt, Miss Scout?"

„Ja, ein wenig."

Und zu deiner Verwunderung zieht er seinen Umhang au und reicht ihn dir. Du bist noch so verblüfft, dass du nicht einmal auf die Idee kommst, irgendeinen Muskel zu rühren.

„Hier, nehmen Sie!", sagt Snape geduldig und als du immer noch keinen Finger rührst, kommt er auf dich zu und legt seinen Umhang um deinen Hals. Als er deine Schultern berührt, bemerkst du ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in deiner Bauchgegend. Du stammelst ein „Danke, Sir", jedoch so leise, dass er es sicher nicht gehört hat.

„Sie kommen mir nicht wie eine gewöhnliche Slytherin vor", erzählt er.

„Wie meinen Sie das, Sir?"

„Für gewöhnlich sind Slytherins listig, hinterhältig und nur um ihr eigenes Wohl besorgt. Doch Sie scheinen mir menschenfreundlich, offen und ein gutes Herz zu haben!"

„Sir, dass klingt ja gerade wie…?"

„Ein Kompliment. Ja, das sollte es eigentlich werden, Marilyn."

Das erste Mal, dass er dich mit deinem Vornamen angesprochen hat. In dir scheint ein kleines Feuerwerk auszubrechen. Du merkst, dass du rot wirst und Snape scheint das auch bemerkt zu haben.

„Verzeihen Sie mir, Miss Scout. Dies ist mir so herausgerutscht. Entschuldigen Sie."

Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob er sich nur für seine Anrede oder sein ganzen Kommentar entschuldigen will. Oder bittet er nur um Verzeihung, weil das die Vorschrift so verlangt?

„Nicht so schlimm, Sir. Sie können mich ruhig Marilyn nennen. Ich habe damit kein Problem, Professor", bezichtigst du ihm und er scheint ein wenig erleichtert.

„Das freut mich. Doch leider kommen Sie um eine Strafe nicht herum, Marilyn." Das hast du dir schon gedacht.

„Doch da ich Ihr neuer Hauslehrer bin, kann ich über die Härte Ihrer Bestrafung bestimmen. Wie wäre es, mit drei Tagen Kesselputzen?"

Du lässt den Kopf hängen, doch bist auch etwas erleichtert. Es gibt wirklich schlimmere Bestrafungen.

„Ja, Sir. Und wann?"

„Sie fangen Morgen an. Gleich nach Ihrer letzten Stunde." Du nickst.


	5. Chapter 5

Dein nächster Tag fängt nicht sehr hoffnungsvoll an. In Verwandlung schaffst du es nicht einmal, deinen Partner in eine Ratte zu verwandeln. In Astronomie hast du dein Teleskop nicht richtig fest geschraubt und es kullert dir in Einzelteilen vor die Füße. In Pflege magischer Geschöpfe explodiert dir ein Kröter direkt neben den Beinen und du musst für eine Stunde in den Krankenflügel.

Nach deiner letzten Stunde gehst du in Richtung Zaubertränkeraum. Doch natürlich muss dir wieder jemand über den Weg laufen. Malfoy.

„Wohin des Weges, hübsche Frau?", fragt er dich grinsend.

Wie kann ein Mensch nur so oft und angewidert grinsen?

„Das geht dich einen nassen Kessel an, Malfoy!"

Du willst an ihm vorbei, doch er hält dich am Arm und schaut dich wütend an.

„Hey, Mary. In so einem Ton spricht niemand mit mir, klar? Und du am allerwenigsten."

Du reißt dich los und ballst deine Hand zur Faust. Er hat sich umgedreht und will gehen, für ihn scheint die Sache geregelt, doch für dich nicht.

„Hey, Malfoy. Schau mal", rufst du und er dreht sich um. Keine Sekunde später landet deine Faust in seinem Gesicht. Er schreit auf.

„Du verdammtes Drecksblut. Dafür wirst du zahlen."

Er hält eine Hand vor seine Nase, die zu bluten scheint.

„Schick mir die Rechnung."

Du läufst strahlend weiter und kommst wenig später vor dem Raum an. Das hat Malfoy schon lange verdient. Du strahlst immer noch und öffnest die Tür.

Du hast erwartet, alleine zu sein, doch noch jemand ist mit dir im Raum. Er hat dir zwar den Rücken zugedreht, doch du erkennst ihn sofort an seinem schwarzen Haar.

„Guten Tag, Marilyn." Dein Herz macht einen leichten Sprung.

„Kommen Sie und nehmen Sie sich eine Bürste. Die Kessel stehen da drüben."

Snape zeigt in eine Ecke voller dreckiger und staubiger, alter Kessel. Du holst noch mal tief Luft und machst dich ans Werk.

Die Hälfte der Kessel stehen schon fein säuberlich auf einen der Tische, als du bemerkst, dass Snape schon mindestens das dritte Mal das gleiche Zaubertrankrezept an die Tafel schreiben lässt (mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs natürlich). Das wundert dich, denn er wollte schon vor einer Stunde fertig sein und dieser Trank kam schon in deinem 3. Schuljahr dran. Es scheint, als wolle er Zeit schinden, doch wozu? Da fällt dir ein Fehler an der Tafel auf und du gehst zu Snape.

„Ehm, Professor. Es müsste „rühren" statt „kochen" lauten."

Er dreht sich zu dir um und du kannst wieder in seine schwarzen Augen blicken. Oft scheinen sie undurchdringlich, doch heute wirken sie warm und herzlich. Du nimmst seine Hand und tippst mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tafel (er lässt dich nicht aus den Augen) und sofort wird Snapes Fehler korrigiert.

„Vielen Dank, Marilyn."

„Gern geschehen, Professor."

„Nennen Sie mich doch Severus, bitte."

Du musst lächeln und er setzt sich zu dir. Ihr redet noch lange über die verschiedensten Zaubertränke und kommt euch näher. Nach einer Weile schaut er auf die große Standuhr und steht auf.

„Du solltest jetzt wirklich gehen, Marilyn. Es ist schon wirklich spät."

Während eures Gesprächs ging Severus zum Du über, doch du bleibst beim Sie.

„Okay. Es war schön, sich mit Ihnen zu Unterhalten, Severus."

Du strahlst ihn an und seine Augen glitzern. Als du diese Nacht in deinem Bett liegst, wird dir bewusst, was gerade geschehen ist. Du hast dich in deinem Lehrer verliebt.

Während du am nächsten Tag deine Tasche packst, fällt dir ein schwarzer Umhang auf. Von wem war der doch gleich? Natürlich. Von Severus! Der schwarze Stoff gleitet durch deine Finger, wie die feinste Seide. Du zauberst ihn schnell Staub-und Fusselfrei und packst ihn in deine Tasche zurück.

Du läufst in die Große Halle und prallst gegen jemanden. Du willst ihn schon zur Schnecke machen, als du erkennst, wer es ist. Oder besser gesagt, wer sie sind.

„Fred! Georg!", strahlst du und merkst, dass du sie vermisst hast.

„Wie geht´s euch?"

„Och…", fängt Fred an.

„Ganz gut", sagt Georg.

„Aber wir würden gerne wissen, wie´s dir geht. Wie wir hören, hast du Nachsitzen bei Snape?"

„Ja, ist aber halb so schlimm. Ist nur Kesselputzen", sagst du locker.

Ihr versprecht, euch die Tage mehr zu treffen und du gehst zum Slytherintisch. Du zwinkerst Severus am Lehrertisch zu und setzt dich zwischen Pansy und Goyle. Leider ist Goyle einer von Malfoys Gorillas, also kann er nicht weit sein.

„Na, Mary. Gerechte Strafe bekommen?", fragt eine Stimme hinter dir hämisch.

„Ich hatte schon vor deinem kleinen Unfall Nachsitzen, Malfoy!", sagst du in einem, schon fast, spöttischem Ton.

Du drehst dich um und erkennst, dass seine Nase noch etwas krumm ist.

„Na, auf die Nase gefallen, Malfoy?", sagst du laut, sodass jeder an eurem Tisch dich hören kann. Manche grinsen, doch Pansy sieht wieder sehr sauer aus.

„Schon das von deinem Vater gehört, Mary? Der sitzt nämlich im Ministerium und es scheint so, als sei sein Blutsstatus unklar. Ich an deiner Stelle, würde ich ihm nicht noch mehr Probleme bereiten, Mary!"

Das lässt du dir nicht bieten. Nicht von Malfoy!

„Du an meiner Stelle?"

Du springst auf und starrst ihm ins Gesicht. Seine Augen wirken heute noch kälter als sonst.

„Du würdest deinen Vater doch nie im Ministerium besuchen, Malfoy" Doch das ist noch nicht alles.

„Der würde nämlich in Askaban sitzen!"

Auf einen Schlag verstummen alle Gespräche in der Großen Halle. Malfoys Gesicht ist vor Zorn verzehrt. Er greift blitzschnell in seinen Umhang und zückt seinen Zauberstab. Doch du hast das schon geahnt und deinen Stab schon auf Malfoy gerichtet. In letzter Sekunde wehrst du einen Schockzauber ab. Nun sehen euch alle Schüler an. Crabbe und Goyle wollen sich auf dich stürzen, doch sie werden von Malfoy zurück gerufen. Er will wohl beweisen, dass er es mit dir alleine aufnehmen kann. Und schon kommt der nächste Fluch angebraust. Du duckst dich und er verfehlt dich nur um Zentimeter. Kochend vor Wut, springst du auf und schleuderst ihm einen, wirklich gut ausgeführten, Entwaffnungszauber entgegen. Du triffst und Malfoys Stab fliegt in die Luft. Mit einem gekonterten Sprung fängst du ihn mit deiner freien Hand. Du grinst triumphierend übers ganze Gesicht. Malfoy kommt auf dich zu, doch wird am Umhang nach hinten gezehrt.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragt Severus und guckt euch fragend an.

„Nichts, Professor. Malfoy hat seinen Zauberstab nur fallen gelassen, ich habe ihn aufgehoben und Malfoy wollte sich wohl gerade Bedanken."

Du musst immer noch grinsen, obwohl ihr auf frischer Tat ertappt wurdet. Severus zieht die Brauen hoch. Ihr habt euch entschlossen, euch nur untereinander mit Vornamen anzusprechen.

„Stimmt das, Malfoy?", fragt er.

„J-ja, Sir", grummelt Malfoy, kommt auf dich zu und du gibst ihm seinen Stab wieder. Du lächelst in zuckersüß an, er murmelt irgendetwas vor sich hin und verschwindet mit seinen Gorillas. Du schaust zu Severus. Er zwinkert dir unbemerkt zu, sodass es niemand mitbekommt. Dein Herz macht wieder einen Sprung und du merkst, wie du rot anläufst.


	6. Chapter 6

„Hast du Malfoys Gesicht gesehen? Ich glaube, in diesem Moment wünschte er sich, ich wäre verflucht!"

„Ja, du hast es ihm wirklich gegeben."

Du sitzt mit Severus beim Nachsitzen im Kerker. Das Kesselputzen ging schnell vorüber, denn Severus hat dir erlaubt, es mit Zauberei zu erledigen und du warst in wenigen Sekunden fertig. Jetzt sitzt du mit Severus vor der großen Standuhr, unterhaltet euch und macht einen Witz nach dem Anderen.

„Hast du wirklich nichts mitbekommen, Severus?", fragst du ihn. Er schaut dich belustigt an.

„Doch, klar. Aber ich wollte dir den Spaß nicht verderben, Mary."

„Wow. Nett von dir." Und da fällt dir noch etwas ein.

„Sag mal, Sev. Hab ich mich eigentlich schon bei dir bedankt, dass du mir zweimal aus der Patsche geholfen hast?" Er schaut auf.

„Nein, ich glaube, noch nicht", gibt er zurück.

„Dann werde ich das mal!" Du grinst ihn an und beugst dich vor.

Dein Gesicht ist einen Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Du zögerst einige Sekunden, doch dann drückst du deine Lippen auf seine. Sie sind warm und dein Magen fühlt sich an, als wären darin tausende von Feuerwerkskörpern explodiert. Du lässt von ihm ab und schaust ihn fragend an. Er scheint einen Moment verwirrt, doch er fasst sich bald wieder.

„Wow."

Du blickst verlegen auf den Boden.

„Entschul…" Doch weiter kommst du nicht. Severus hat sich zu dir hinüber gebeugt und drückt sich an dich.

„Mary. Ich weiß, es ist nicht sehr günstig, aber ich habe mich wahnsinnig in dich verliebt."

Du holst tief Luft. Du hast sie die ganze Zeit angehalten.

„Wow." Du schaust in seine schwarzen Augen und er fängt an zu grinsen.

„Ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt, Sev."

Sein Grinsen wird breiter und seine Augen leuchten. Dann küsst er dich endlich richtig.


End file.
